


Far Away From Home

by Anonymous



Category: X - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, F/F, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without you I will be so far away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away From Home

**

 

当大楼的房间基本布置好，孩子们终于不再叫嚷着需要更多的枕头，能够老实地把新衣物摆进自己的房间，教师们终于能够安静地整理公共区域的时候，已经是天启大战之后十多天了。

查尔斯进来的时候，公共休息室的吊灯正在房间上方悬着，瑞雯仰着头挥着手，对艾瑞克说“再高一点，好了差不多了”。吊灯和连接口固定在一起，发出“咔嗒”声，那上面成排的玻璃吊坠随着抖动发出清脆的碰撞声，在查尔斯听来悦耳极了。

“查尔斯。”瑞雯对他点头，笑容还带着点别扭。

“瑞雯，亲爱的。”鉴于前天两人的对话涉及到了那么多感动和泪水，查尔斯也不敢保证他没有为此发窘。

“这可真是老东西了。”艾瑞克把东西从塞满泡沫的箱子里拿出来，手臂上还沾着几颗泡沫球，他看那东西的眼神就像是看一位故人，不自觉带着微笑。

查尔斯逆着光，眯起眼睛看对方手里四方形的东西。

“哦！”他发出声音，然后转动轮椅向前挪了一点，“汉克之前将它们收的很好，被压在了地下。”

艾瑞克转过头来看他说话，让他觉得解释这个有点困难：“幸亏如此，我还能留下这副棋盘。我的祖父会高兴的。”

艾瑞克摩挲着木质棋盘，边缘的棱角已经变得十分光滑，比当年他初次见到它时还要漂亮。他不再想问查尔斯为什么要将它收起来，收进地下室或者其他什么地方(从某种意义上，他知道那是为什么)。因此，他微笑着说：“我记得。你的祖父当年曾用这副棋盘教你下棋，把它变成你童年最喜爱的室内活动。”

“也是现在最喜欢的。”查尔斯回答，发现瑞雯静悄悄地离开了休息室，将他们二人留在放满纸箱、泡沫块和新家具的屋子里。这是最常出现的情况，他们共同的老友，总是或有意或无意地留出空间让他们独处，假定他们有无数的话想说，有很多事情分享。查尔斯只能装作没有发现少了个人，转动轮椅来到艾瑞克身边，和他一起琢磨把棋盘摆在哪里最好。

“让我看看。”艾瑞克将棋盘放在他怀里，伸手把四方茶几上的塑料布扯下来，团成团儿塞进空箱子里。

查尔斯看着他转身四处看，挽起的格子衬衫露出半截小臂。他从没见过艾瑞克穿卡其裤和格子衬衫的样子，暖色有种家的味道。他沉浸在这种感觉里，看着对方用腿推着地上的纸箱子，试图给轮椅整理出通道。

所以艾瑞克回头的时候，查尔斯是在微笑的。站在箱子堆里的男人被对方柔和的笑容感染，凭着对过去的回忆说：“还是老样子放在这儿，再放个舒服的单人沙发。”

查尔斯挑眉说：“听你的。”不打算告诉他这棋盘早就不摆在壁炉前的茶几上了。

当一切布置好之后，查尔斯开始指挥艾瑞克将纸箱子摞起来从门口拉出去。对方从窗台上跳下来，把打开的一楼窗户关好，不太服气的把箱子从门弄走。

“要给孩子做榜样，艾瑞克。”查尔斯配合他的速度，跟在他旁边。

对方的回应是一个大大的白眼，带微笑的那种。

一切感觉都很好，除了那部分。查尔斯一直在等的那部分。

在他们年轻的时候，他曾在夜晚被艾瑞克的噩梦惊醒，那时他会敲开对方的房门，把他拉起来聊天、喝酒、下棋。再后来，他能抱着他在床上聊天，跟他说这栋房子的鬼故事，说院子里哪棵树有松鼠，讲他和瑞雯给小精灵的树洞做门和邮筒，说他陪瑞雯爬树荡秋千，或者他们就只是亲吻爱抚彼此，用炙热的欲望赶走恐惧。

他不想说什么以前他做任何事都是可以的，但现在不行。他知道他们在彼此心目中的地位是不可撼动的，是和灵魂捆绑在一起的，也正因如此，他仍旧想做一个耐心的倾听者，做艾瑞克迷惘中的指路人，即使他害怕艾瑞克随时可能离开，他很可能等不到对方想说的那天。

因此，当休息室布置好，艾瑞克邀请他一起喝一杯时，查尔斯几乎觉得是自己执念成狂对他进行了脑内暗示。

“所幸你的酒窖离这房子足够远。”艾瑞克将酒杯放在他面前，自己坐在四方茶几另一头的单人沙发里，春天里的壁炉还没有点燃。他闭着眼，将头靠进沙发里磨蹭了下，查尔斯不需要能力也能感受到对方此刻的舒适和放松。他也能感受到艾瑞克的悲伤，深埋在心底，和过去的伤痛纠缠融合，变成一道深深的疤。

“尼娜从没住过这样的房子。”艾瑞克终于开口，酒拿在手里放在腿上还没喝过。艾瑞克没有睁眼，用侧脸贴着沙发，将自己带回波兰的家中，那里很旧，房子灰蒙蒙的总是来不及粉刷，木质的楼梯吱嘎响，有时还没有热水，冷的时候需要点木炭取暖，玛格达和尼娜觉得那儿棒极了。

他转过头看到查尔斯坐在轮椅里看着他，皱起的眉拉扯着，在上眼皮弄出褶皱，他想开对方发型的玩笑，想说查尔斯你的头没有前两天那么亮了，他张开嘴声音却出不来。

然后，就像是查尔斯刻意要证明他才是最多愁善感的那个，眼泪从那双蓝眼睛里掉出来，比艾瑞克的还快。

现在他们两个都不太能说出话了。嗓子里堵着棉絮的感觉真不好受。

他听见查尔斯在他脑海里说：“尼娜是个非常可爱的女孩，艾瑞克。我想这都是玛格达的功劳。”如果那声音能伪装的再好点，艾瑞克就听不出查尔斯的哭腔了。

艾瑞克发出意义不明的声音，像笑也像哭，他把酒杯放回茶几，飞快地擦拭眼角，“她一直控制不好她的能力。我本打算如果再过几年还是这样，就将她送到你这儿来。”

查尔斯的眼睛很亮，看着他像是一道光，让他忍不住向前倾，离那道光更近。

随着柔情上浮的还有那些坚硬的刺。他忍不住继续说：“我恨波兰，我现在也恨！查尔斯。仇恨或许不能带来平静，但是我绝不原谅他们，他们每个人！”

“他们每个人都死了，更多的人已经死去了。”查尔斯说，声音和在开罗时一样坚定柔和。和上次不同的是，此时的艾瑞克眼中不再是固执和无情的，他看到的更多的是人性和愧疚。家庭要比爱情更能软化坚硬的心。

艾瑞克仿佛明白查尔斯在想什么，他抿了两口酒，情绪不再那么激动，“我不算是个好人。”他平静的说，“好人总没好下场。”

“可你救了我。”查尔斯挑眉看他，泪水褪去后眼睛仍旧明亮。

艾瑞克盯着那双眼睛，他曾在深夜里梦过无数回的眼睛。他熟悉它表达出的每一个意思，知道它在不同环境下的颜色，他看着那双眼睛，对它的主人说：“因为你救了我，查尔斯。当所有人都在对我暗示杀戮时，只有你向我展示了另一条路。”那双眼睛闪动着，喜悦又惊讶，于是他继续说：“是你帮我找回了温暖，让我找到了爱。我从不想离开你。”

“哦，我的朋友。”查尔斯平和的声音开始颤抖，“我从不觉得我成功说服过你。”

“你应该自信点，查尔斯。”艾瑞克站起来，将空了的酒杯放在茶几上，“还是说，我该叫你教授。”

“艾瑞克。”查尔斯抬起头看着身旁的人，对方的影子覆盖在他的脸上身上，“你知道你该叫我什么。”

“那么私下里，我还是想叫你查尔斯。”艾瑞克低头看着他，不再只看着他的眼睛，“像以前那样。”

以前。当年他们在这间房子的记忆多得数不清。查尔斯努力吞咽，想让自己的声音镇定一点，至少要比艾瑞克那低沉的声音镇定，“就像以前那样，我的朋友。”

艾瑞克轻轻抚摸他的脸，带着点依恋，他拉住艾瑞克的手，和对方交换了一个简洁的吻。

在现在这个时候，这足以让他们感到安全，感到平静。

第二天，查尔斯出门的时候看到艾瑞克等在他门口。他推着轮椅出来，看了眼对方身上的黑色高领衫，一边和他去往餐厅一边说：“说实话，我觉得你穿格子衬衫更好看。”

“闭嘴，查尔斯。”艾瑞克轻快的说，自信的完全不考虑别人的意见。

“你知道皮特的腿伤要好了吗？”他们随着走廊转弯，跟路过的学生点头打招呼，自从艾瑞克救了他们的教授，还给他们盖了房子，在孩子们心中的地位直逼瑞雯，查尔斯对此毫无办法。

“好了又怎样？”

“你不要因为他害羞就生气。”

“害羞对一个男人来说可不是什么优点。”

查尔斯瞥了他一眼，用眼神传递了什么密语。艾瑞克就像个小孩一样，推了他的轮椅一把，跟在他后面嘟囔：“那不一样，查尔斯。我可从没因为害羞就拒绝承认自己的父亲。”

“既然是父亲，为什么就不能主动一点？”

“因为我的情报来源不能暴露，你就像司法调解员一样讨厌。”他把查尔斯推入餐位，自己坐在了他的身边。

长桌对面的皮特看到他明显噎了一下。现在除了他以外，所有人都知道艾瑞克知道他们的关系了。他现在的犹豫和挣扎格外的引人注目。

“好好吃饭，皮特。”艾瑞克说，下一秒皮特的餐盘就干干净净，连杯里的牛奶也空了。

“再见，教授。再见，艾瑞克。”他说完，就用超级速度离开了。

查尔斯给了艾瑞克一个责备的眼神，然后在艾瑞克冲他挑眉时变成微笑。

“我有点害怕他冲来冲去会毁掉我的发型。你知道，他那个速度能刮起一阵风。”李千欢摸着自己的头发说。

“哦，你对风有什么意见吗？”奥萝洛拿着三明治对她说。

“女孩们，放轻松一点。”史考特说，紧接着按住自己身旁的座位，对瞬移过来的科特说：“伙计，这个位置占了，抱歉。”

“可琴说她今天不想和你坐。”

“什么？”即使戴着眼镜也能看到史考特在皱眉毛。

“因为什么她眼睛的颜色之类的。”科特打开他的手坐下，咬了口史考特给琴准备的早餐，“她让我转告你再说她的眼睛是红色的就分手。”

“可是我现在只能看见红色系的东西啊。”史考特抱怨着，从科特手里抢救出剩下的早餐，朝琴卧室的方向跑去了。

等他跑出去好久，科特才猛地想起来，“糟糕！我忘记告诉他，琴已经准备去上训练课了。”

查尔斯跟着其他人一起笑了起来，就连艾瑞克都忍不住弯起嘴角。他看着艾瑞克柔和的神色，突然有一种预感，无论未来会发生什么，一切都会变得越来越好。

所有人越来越好。

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
